Future Predator
Future Predators (sometimes referred to as just Predators) are recurring Future creatures, the most recurring creature on Primeval discounting Rex. Predators stand at two meters tall and weigh half a ton. Their inital appearance saw them originate from some point in the far future, but have also been temporarily living in both the Permian era and the present day. In the new timeline Future Predators are apparently not natural creatures and were created in the ARC, implying they are genetic mutants, created using cloning mechanisms. It is also possible that they were cloned from their future selves' DNA, creating a time paradox. Biology . (Episode 3.8)]] Future Predators are a carnivorous species from the far future. They stand at two metres tall and weigh half a ton. Nick and the other members of the crew believed that they entered the present day not from the past but from the future. DNA analysis shows that the future predator seems to be descended from a sort of bat, which became big and flightless, (although retaining echolocation) similar to those in Dougal Dixon's After Man: A Zoology of the Future. Helen Cutter stated that human kind was likely to have met its end by becoming food for a more sucessful creature i.e the Future Predator. It is assumed that, as long as the Earth’s climate remains as seasonal as it is, mammals will continue to be the dominant group of animals. If that is so, rats and bats are by far the most common groups of mammals (accounting for three quarters of all mammal species) and any large predator could well evolve from them. (Episode 1.6) Its elongated head houses a highly intelligent brain and a melon organ. The ears have moved to the centre of the face, giving the sonar a more directed and precise interpretation of the surrounding environment - an improvement on that used by the bats of today. Its eyes are small and weak, with an incredibly advanced sonar system, echolocation layered over low quality vision. The two ears have merged into one large hole in the middle of the face. Future predators also live together in life partnerships (a female and a male). When the couple have offspring the male guards the nest and the female does the hunting. Though it is a bit vague, it is presumed that the Predators are in fact cloned from tissue left behind from their future selves in the ARC for reasons unknown. This means the Predators are in fact some kind of odd time paradox/loop. The predators are not very muscular, and they rely more on agility and acrobatics to take down prey. This allowed a Gorgonopsid to kill one, simply by crushing it. The species' advanced sonar can also be its weakness as Nick manages to kill one by luring it into a greenhouse, then blowing out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass.(Episode 1.6) History State in the Timeline The state and origin of the Future Predators appears to vary as history is changed. Originally, when Nick and Helen Cutter first encountered the Future Predators, Helen said that it had evolved from rats and bats. She was presumably right, and the Future Predators naturally evolved over millions of years. As Helen intended to travel through the anomaly to the Predator's home after departing with Cutter, presumably arriving in the home of the Predators millions of years in the future, the Original Predator Period. (Episode 1.6) Near a couple of years later, she arrived in a new future time period, presumably set far more closer to the present than the original time of the Predators, where the Predators were created by the ARC in an act sanctioned by Cutter, altering Predator history in the process. She tried to stop this by detonating a bomb inside the ARC and killing Cutter, although both missions succeeded, the Predators remained. (Episode 3.3) She pointed the finger of blame to Christine Johnson, who was shown to be operating on an anomaly to the Future in her HQ, and having scientists operate on Predators presumably taken from the anomaly, presumably these Predators were cloned, creating the species in a predestination paradox. (Episode 3.4,Episode 3.9) She eventually killed Christine, but somehow she knew this wouldn't get rid of the Predators. Deciding that wiping out humanity itself before they were born would stop the Predators, she attempted to do this by killing early Australopithecus. This attempt failed and the Predators still remain in the future. (Episode 3.10, S4 Prequel Episode 1) Now, the future has been changed again. This time, the actions of an unknown person tampering with the anomalies (possibly Philip Burton), will result in a Sterile Earth, with almost all life wiped out after tens of thousands of anomalies start to appear. Rather than occuring in the far future, Connor's tension when he predicted what was going to happen to the anomalies suggested that it would happen shortly afterwards, Connor discovered the possibility of a catastrophe in 2011. (Episode 4.7) This presumably negates the Predator-Megopteran War along with all future time periods. Although it is known that the Future Predators themselves still survive in some form. (Series 5) Episode 1.6 A family of Predators, a mother, a father and several children, entered the Permian era through an anomaly leading to the future, and then into the present through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean in pursuit of Helen Cutter. While in the Present, the mother killed several Humans such as Tim Parker, the boss of Wellington Zoo, where she also killed a Lion. All these kills were stacked up for the children. Helen alerted Nick and the Home Office team to this. The creature was drawn to nearby sea lion's heartbeats, which were faster than Stephen and Abby's before soldiers arrived and scared it off. When the team tried to track it, the Predator avoiding their sights by jumping from tree to tree before it killed a soldier and escaped again. Connor was getting an oscilloscope to sense the Predator's echolocation before he was attacked and then saved by Abby and Stephen, escaping once again. The team went to the crate storage building which the Predators used as a nest, the father being the only adult there. Nick lured the father into the greenhouse with a baby, he then blowed out the glass with a gun, scrambling its sonar system with a jumble of sonar echoes from the falling pieces of glass which distracted it long enough for Nick to kill it. Nick, Helen, Tom Ryan and two other soldiers went to the Permian with the babies to find the mother, the mother arrived and killed Tom and the soldiers. It then attacked a Gorgonopsid which was eating her young, they fought a great battle but the Gorgonopsid was victorious in the end and killed the mother, Nick and Helen then departed the Permian, although unknown to them two babies still remained. Episode 2.6 A large group of Future Predators had been captured by Helen Cutter and sent to Leek, who kept them in his Creature Prison and used Neural Clamps to control them. He then sends one to the ARC, transported there in a White van by his own Special Ops guards. Once there, it attacks and kills all the people in the ARC except for James Lester. It then attacks Lester who runs away. After a short chase, Lester defends himself using Connor's I-Pod speakers to scramble its echolocation, followed up by a machine gun, which has little effect on it. The Predator was killed when Lester released a caged Columbian Mammoth and the Predator was gored by its tusks. Episode 2.7 When Cutter and Helen were talking inside Leek's facility, a Predator roared at the pair, but Helen said that it wouldn't attack unless Leek ordered it to using the Neural Clamp. Nick Cutter was pursued by the Predator into a circular room were he ripped the Neural Clamp of the Predator's head after distracting it with the blood on his hand. This caused brain tissue damage, instantly killing the crazed creature. Leek applauded Cutter, but said that the fault in the Clamps would be improved in the others, before indicating the other Predators hanging around the ceiling. Leek then tried bargining with Lester to not attack him or he set free the score of Predators upon Cutter to rip him limb from limb. While Leek counted down, Cutter disabled the clamps by forcing the one he had ripped from the first Predator into a fuse box, overloading the signals and destroying them, freeing the Predators. As Cutter escaped the predators then disembowelled Leek. The Predators were lured back to the central room using a sound wave to indicate it was feeding time. All the other creatures also had been lured there as well in Cutter, Helen and Stephen's plan to have them all attack and kill each other. But the door lock jammed forcing Stephen to sacrifice himself by locking it from the other side. The Predators and the other creatures set about killing him and then destroying one another until none were left. ''Primeval Evolved'' Intro There was a Sketchbook in your home lab in the ARC, which Abby Maitland used to draw sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. The first creature you take a look at is the Future Predator. Episode 3.1 Christine Johnson and her organisation operated on an anomaly in her Headquarters linked to the Future City, home of the Future Predators. Acting on her orders, Captain Ross and several soldiers went through the anomaly to retrieve The Artefact, they were initally successful and killed a young Predator on their way out before another arrived. Ross had to abandon the artefact when the Predator attacked and killed all of the men except for him, leaving Helen the chance to take it. Episode 3.3 When Helen Cutter took the Artefact, she started a crusade to prevent the Predators from destroying Earth. She acted on this by detonating a bomb inside the ARC and killing her husband Nick. As she claimed, research done by the ARC, sanctioned by Cutter, will ultimately result in the creation of the Future Predators and the eventual destruction of the earth unless she stops it. By killing her husband, Helen hoped that the future would change and leave the Predators no longer existant, but this was not the case. Episode 3.4 Christine had a scientist team working at her HQ researching and studying the biology of the future predators. The Predator woke up, forcing the scientists to flee. It couldn't actually see Christine behind her protective mirror / window, but it could still locate her with her own heartbeat. Christine ordered the creature be killed, and the electrical grid was diverted into the Future Predator's room, the voltage killing it as it shrieked in pain Episode 3.8 Later on, another anomaly to the Future City opened at a Race Circuit, one of the Predators mortal foes, the Megopteran, came through. When Jack Maitland was attacked by one, he went through the anomaly and was trapped in the future, with Danny, Abby, Connor and Becker mounting a rescue mission. As they explored the strange barren city, a Predator spotted the group and was shot dead by Becker, inadvertantly drawing the attention of more Predators from miles around as they heard the gunshot. A baby inside a car attacked Danny and wounded his neck before he silenced it. When Abby ran off on her own, she and Danny came extremely close to them, sensing their slowing heartbeats before Connor distracted it and allowed becker to shoot it in the head. Many more approached as the team began pulling Jack up a shaft, and Becker was forced to lead them away by removing his silencer, leaving him to be thought dead. Once the others were inside an old bus, several Predators began attacking it before the Megopteran, which were forced into the open by smoke, and the two future species attacked one another, allowing the team the chance to escape through the anomaly with a still alive Becker, who shot another Predator on his way out. The outcome of the battle with the Megopteran appeared to belong to the Predator's enemies, likely meaning they are a serious threat to the Predators. Episode 3.9 )]]Helen Cutter arrived at the anomaly at Christine's base with Christine Johnson as her hostage. She went through it after pushing Christine in, saying that everything there, including the Predators, were the result of a world she had made. Although Helen was unscathed, Christine was attacked by a Future Predator, and scrambled back through the anomaly. The team tried to save her but it poked its head through the anomaly and growled at them, surprising them enought to let go as it pulled Christine through and killed her. Episode 3.10 Danny, Connor and Abby went through the Race Circuit anomaly to pursue Helen. As they searched for her, they were followed by a lone Future Predator, it attacked them put was repelled by several gunshots before being locked out. However it eventually knocked the door down and stalked the trio, and Connor managed to open an Anomaly with the Anomaly Opening Device, allowing them to escape into the Cretaceous and close the Anomaly before a pack of Predators could follow and attack. Helen's arrived at Site 333 and killed twelve Australopithecus, but she was killed by a Dromaeosaurus before she could continue, meaning that Humanity, and to a lesser extent, the Predators, are safe. S4 Prequel Episode 1 As Danny, Connor and Abby were missing, Sarah and Becker went on a rescue mission into the future, not knowing that the trio are stranded in the past. This mission failed and they were attacked, with Sarah dying at the hands of a Future Predator. Society The young are kept in a safe abandoned area. The female hunts while the male nurtures the young. The female will retreat to the nest if it is threatened. The pair will do all they can to protect their young. In large groups the predators will work together to hunt down their prey. The group will surround it before leaping upon it and ripping its limbs of and devouring the remains. Their degree of affiliation with others of their kind varies to a degree, in their battle against the Megopteran, the Predators seemed to mass up against a common enemy. (Episode 3.8) Although the family that went into the Permian, which consisted of the two parents and several babies and as mentioned before, the mother ventured out and hunted while the male nurtured the young, suggesting that families may go off on their own, with the adults caring for their mates and their children. (Episode 1.6) There has been no instance of conflict since between Predators although the Predators in Leek's army may have killed each other along with the rest of the creatures. (Episode 2.7) Young So far, the babies and children of the Future Predator have appeared. The babies were first encountered in Episode 1.6, were they were being nurtured, by an adult male of the species, in an abandoned warehouse. The children appeared in Episode 3.8, were they were hidden in rusty cars, and attacked anyone passing. The child injured Danny Quinn, leaving big cuts on his neck. As a distress signal, young may let out a high-pitched squeal, to alert any adults. They locate the sound and abort whatever they are doing, to go and assist the distressed young. The key to identify from which are babies and young, is to see which is bigger, as the children are slightly larger than the babies. Another way, is too see if they defend themselves or attack. The children attacked Danny Quinn, whilst the babies cried helplessly. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *Episode 4.1 *Series 5 Non-Canonical *''The Lost Predator'' Gallery Episode1.6 15.jpg Episode1.6 25.jpg Episode1.6 26.jpg Episode1.6 27.jpg Episode1.6 28.jpg Episode1.6 29.jpg Episode1.6 31.jpg Episode1.6 36.jpg Episode1.6 37.jpg Episode1.6 38.jpg Episode1.6 40.jpg Episode1.6 41.jpg Episode1.6 42.jpg Episode1.6 43.jpg Episode1.6 44.jpg Episode1.6 45.jpg Episode1.6 46.jpg Episode2.6 25.jpg Episode2.6 32.jpg Episode2.6 33.jpg Episode2.6 35.jpg Episode2.6 36.jpg Episode2.6 37.jpg Episode2.7 13.jpg Episode2.7 26.jpg Episode2.7 31.jpg Episode2.7 33.jpg Episode2.7 34.jpg Episode2.7 42.jpg Episode2.7 50.jpg Episode3.1 35.jpg Episode3.4 2.jpg Episode3.8 26.jpg Episode3.8 34.jpg Episode3.8 40.jpg Episode3.8 41.jpg Episode3.8 42.jpg Episode3.8 46.jpg Episode3.9 50.jpg Episode3.10 10.jpg Episode3.10 24.jpg Promotional Images FPConnorattack.jpg Predator 2.jpg Future_Predator_3.jpg Fp.jpg Future_predator.jpg Ep6 1.jpg Primeval53480im5.jpg Series 3 promo.jpg Trivia *The Future Predator was designed by Digital Textures Lead Daren Horley. *This creature is obviously not based on any real animal. It was based on a creature from Dougal Dixon's book After Man called the Nightstalker, which is a hypothetical future wingless bat. Early CGI model samples for the future predator resembled the latin american cryptid Chupacabras. *The Future Predator has killed the most main and recurring characters: Tom Ryan, (Episode 1.6) Oliver Leek, (Episode 2.6) Stephen Hart, discounting the other creatures, (Episode 2.7) Christine Johnson (Episode 3.9) and Sarah Page. (S4 Prequel Episode 1) *The Future Predator is the only creature so far that has been mind controled by humans. *The Future Predator is the first Mammal to appear in Primeval, discounting the mammal-like reptiles such as the Gorgonopsid that appeared in the first episode. *In an interview with Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges, Adrian confirmed the Predators will appear in Series 5. He noted that they will be "Not quite as you know (them). (They) have changed. (They) have mutated." *In the same interview Adrian also referred to the Future Predator as Primeval's equivalent of the Daleks from Doctor Who. See also *Category:Images of Future Predators External Links *Future Predator on the BBC America site *Future Predator on the Watch site Category:Future Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures